true love is always eventually
by flori22
Summary: Ana gets pregnant by her first boyfriend from college and is forced to leave school but still living with kate or not? ...
1. Chapter 1

They are the same characters but in a different time hope you like ...

Ana gets pregnant by her first boyfriend from college and is forced to leave school but still living with kate or not? ...

Ana: kate'm pregnant!

Kate can not be ana that you do?

Ana: have it but I will leave the university

to go to work or is he drinks or student loans

kate: but we were not going to graduate together you gonna be missing friend

ana: I'll be in every part of the way I love you never forget that always keep that in your mind kate you make an excellent reporter some day you're going to get a couple and you're getting married and you will have beautiful children I later friend but I do not regret anything.

**6 months** have passed since that conversation already six months since I've seen or jose kate or anyone that night after that conversation kate went with his parents on vacation and I decided to go to seek new horizons will leave a simple letter and the end of the letter I said I was happy seeketh my happiness with my baby going to be okay.

I still remember like it was yesterday one months ago I learned that the baby is a girl that I'm happy the few things I bought are pink and purple and I have a tentative name I want you to call me Daniela looks like a very cute name now if we 2 girls make against the world ..

I want to arrive nine months quick to hold her and hug her and take her to the beach ... During these months not only lost but my parents kate ray and carla also but I need more is as strange god ray, better stop dreaming and go to work q now I'm not alone and I am meeting for diapers because after the baby is born I will not be working for a couple of days ...

**I have already 8 months** pregnant and I am lying on my bed listening to music and singing to my beautiful baby girl, I'll stay with the name Daniela beautiful I think I like to feel your kicks on my body I wish I could share it with someone but no one is around but it I do not cry as crying at first I think I ran out of tears got an old cradle roll and I brought to my house clean and I did everything that had to do the paint myself as a carpenter ray knew what I was going to do was easy to sew and I learned cutting and sewing work when I'm not working at the coffee shop that's very good as I'm not working right now and am making a beautiful savannas God I want my baby to be born ...

**Now I have 9 months** of pregnancy now I go to the community hospital I have to go every day to check the baby as my Daniela is my piece of sun lay down on my bed and 2:30 in the morning I feel like I have a desire to pee and get up go to the bathroom then I wash my face and I feel a liquid running down my legs feel like I have to yell but who will help me live alone with a sewing machine and a cot in the same room but I repeat to myself everything will be okay. Everything will be fine I get in my car and get to an emergency ...

**16 hours later** I have my blue eyed girl in my arms on his blanket that I myself did have black hair and blue eyes I guess the hair is from his father who wanted nothing to do with it but now that I think about it I thank God for that now I'm not alone I'm with my Dani. Here my love of my life comes Mirian nurse helps me and teaches me how scared I am going to breastfeed because I feel like he will drown and she says it's natural for me to calm down ... Start to dream that will make my life as I know it will make it difficult but I'll be fine, we'll be fine.

It's been it's been over two years my beautiful daughter talks, walks. Spread is a normal baby at a young age I was going with me to the cafeteria and learned to walk over 1 year ago makes the cafeteria hill out of work again but I have to fight I'm a fighter so I went to a small hotel receptionist needed fill the data and here I am working most of the day behind the hotel speaks a little house that the owner told me that he could get to live there with Daniela supply so take all the people in the hotel to help with the baby I've been saving to take my girl holiday I decided to go on vacation to Seattle did not know I wanted a pair of cheap but the owner of the hotel where I work gave me a couple of names of hotels that could go to stay so I take it wants me to take the most of the day for us to take some courses to be administrator of the reception so I will ...


	2. the meeting

I'm not a writer excuse me for the spelling errors I wanted to write this in a while I hope you like this all in my head tell me if I accept suggestions.

Thank you for your comments about the beta not understand can explain it to me please PM English is not my Original language use google translator help me please ... I read your comments I hope it's like this chapter I hope this better than the first.

Arrive in Seattle at 4:00 pm with my girl she was excited to be on a plane she wanted to leave I told him I was not tired but we had to get to the hotel check in so we arrived and got floor 8D 8 rooms so we swam and went to a small bookstore was next to a large building with silver letters home saying in big letters gray Daniela liked but wanted to go to the bookstore to see if I was reading the books she I liked to read.

We arrived and went to bookstore and Dani came running and asked if they were reading the books of Alice in Wonderland and the accompanying note to the lady who read the books go in and let her and told her that the consent to search 40 min and I said, okay mommy. Personally I love when he does that tell me mom and started walking around the store and I ran into a man I say I'm sorry when I detail was beautiful copper hair had gray eyes was a model the model that every girl wanted to have was a ken but I was not Barbie I laughed at my comment so I'll say I'm sorry and I do not say anything just look at me up and down course I wore pants and a pink shirt tops and black ballet slippers and wore a black suit with a tie that would perfectly combined accompanied by another person who dressed almost like the ...

As I do not answer I went my way and beautiful but a fool my inner goddess was crazy maybe should address self-help books or go to a psychiatrist when I get home.

Reach romantic novels section caused me

Start to sing very softly BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY. The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

I feel the presence of someone and stop singing if I am little shy when I'm aware that it is the same man I laugh I stumbled in romance novels section and he stares at me I keep walking and I said, you are well! ! I turn and look at him and say that? And that's fine again! You told me you were sorry when I tripped and I'm answering is fine, no problem myself I made a sign with my head like saying it's okay and go my way and suddenly heard someone behind me and I turn on again and asks me: hello, can you help me find a book and I answer: I do not work here and sees me and says: I know you do not work here, but I can help and I say: ok but I have 20 min fast gives me the name of the book is **Princess Charming of Nicole Jordán **get it and give it in her hand my fingers touch his hand lightly and feel like a current in my body or my God or the Pope felt that Dani and I see your face and smile. I have a beautiful smile.

When he takes the book will tell your girlfriend you're going to love this book ... looks is not married has no ring but I think you can take away that bad I think of my goddess man laughs. And follow my way and yells at me not for my girlfriend I have no girlfriend is for my little sister and is getting closer to where I'm standing and says she likes these types of book is for her 21st birthday. Then I answer: ah okay then tell me happy birthday. And he laughs and says okay Miss ... And I reply Anastasia but Ana and you tell me sir? And he says Christian.

I keep walking and do not look behind me is telling Dani and asks me if we can come again tomorrow at the same time I'll say my love can not get enough. That we walk on the cash register to pay for the book and I see that Mr. Christian is there and smiled and looks weird for me q girl in my arms and took me out of my thoughts the voice of my daughter but mom we to read another book tomorrow I please kiss on the forehead and laugh and say you have to see mommy I have a meeting tomorrow with** Mr. Paul the guesthouse ****Fairfield Inn & Suites by Marriott Washington Dulles Airport 3:00 pm **Okay mommy but if you go early if you can come if Mommy I answer when I pay and leave the Christian bookstore and came back from my self under Dani and I grab his hand.

We left the bookstore and I feel like someone is watching and turning and this Christian in front of the library and keep walking to the front of the large building to grab a taxi when I hold it for a black SUV AUDI black color and low Christian and I says: Ana where you going? I tell her to my hotel I daughter is hungry and I have to grab a taxi so with permission. Dani and I turn around to take a taxi and he says: I can take I smiled and replied no to strangers I ride so well and I'm smiling stranger met me in the bookstore and interrupts my hunger daughter mom so I have looked at Christian and say well I'll let you take me to my hotel let Dani and I present my daughter is my daughter Christian steele Dani Daniela is my friend Christian he shakes hands and both smile he moves to the door with a smile on her beautiful face gives me a kiss on those lips god is a beautiful man. When I ride the ask me the name of the hotel where I'm staying I tell **Travelodge By The Space Needle** and say is very close Space Needle and tells the man driving course he should know that I'm stupid, I realize that we are the same who was with him the bookseller me out of my thoughts his voice ...

So Ana your husband should be concerned before you can answer my mom tells Dani has no husband, boyfriend or me anything pope's us two more as you say you mom us two against the world I laughed and pulled the book the bag and say see seeing figures book Alice in Wonderland and she begins to see the book and he stares at me and says so I do not have a husband head no and put the finger on his lip and asks me if I live in Seattle and say that I'm not visiting but it all depends on how I fence in a meeting tomorrow and smiling and I say you are Ana receptionist at a hotel in Bozeman Montana where we live but I'm a student at Portland Montesano and good until you get pregnant and my whole life changed for the better when he was going to say something I see you got to the hotel and he was driving Mr. Low and opens the door I low Dani grabbed Christian and say thanks for everything was a pleasure hope you excellent pass his birthday party of her sister and when I arrive at the door of the hotel early to find the keys and I grab his arm and I get scared and was moved back and front to back and hands in his pockets and says is that we can have breakfast tomorrow morning us 3 clear this step hands me the eyebrow and smiled and say well go where we he asked casually see him smile as if they took a load off and tells me I looking for here cometh see you tomorrow Anastasia and low to the stature of my daughter and says bye Daniela and her shy standing behind my leg and Chao says.

Swam eat again and go to bed and when I lie Dani in my bed and think about seeing gray eyes and his hands touching me and so I fall asleep thinking I should really buy self-help books.

Please leave a comment as either good or bad to help me


	3. breakfast and something more

I am not a writer apologize for the spelling errors I wanted written this from makes time hope you like this all in my head tell me if I accept suggestions.

I hope beyond exceeded expectations I am changing translator for those who may not understand but I just put in Spanish history for what does not know it, there are people who ask me if dani is a boy or girl is girl I wrote early on in the history... Thank you for your comments and your PM.

I get up early I thought called Christian but I chord that I have your shit phone number I will have breakfast with a stranger and my daughter present I will swim better.

When I finish swimming I'll awake to Daniela for wet also and fix it the seen first and then I fix I place my clear blue jeans with boots knee high heel and a green shirt olive and me makeup when I'm finishing sounds my door and Daniela runs to open it and see the Christian driver stopped at the door, I say

"Good morning"

And returned them to me tells me,

"Good morning Miss Steel is ready".

I say that if I am looking for my portfolio and we got on the elevator we arrived at the car and see the truck asked him "as you call" and "Taylor" I answered very well.

"Taylor where we are going"

"To scale".

I thought that a restaurant when we dress according to Daniela and got another lift when Taylor opens the door on the top floor opens the door and I see is not a restaurant is an apartment and I see Christian coming walking toward the door with her smile I turn and say.

"Thank you Taylor"

Daniela turns to thank Taylor for the song when you want to Miss tells him and I smiled when turning Christian has a face and Taylor disappears.

Christian tells me "Hi anastasia, Hello Daniela as dawn"

I smiled I like how it sounds my name in your mouth I say

"do Hello Christian well and you?" tremendous apartment have here."

He says to me "now very well, I'm rather lucky in life" becomes a lady and says that the breakfast will be ready and Daniela says "Yes" then called Christian and I presented

"Gail she is Miss steele and her daughter Daniela Anastasia she is Gail my housekeeper"

I give the hand and we went to the Grand dining room.

"there are lots of food here" say "you expect more people," he tells me, not with the head "I did not know what they liked so Gail did a little bit of everything" I say "ok" I feel Daniela on the table and then I feel, and we began to talk.

I ask you "who devotes itself Christian"

He tells me that "I am owner of several companies but my biggest company is called House grey"

We continue talking of his family tells me "I have one older brother and a little sister who all are adopted that her mom is pediatrician and his father is a lawyer".

We were really knowing that was good we finished breakfast and he asks Daniela "you want to see tv" it excited and we are going to a lounge where there is a giant TV and it him embrace begins to see cartoons. He says to me.

"We will continue talking room"

Rises the first and it gives me a hand so I the grip smiled and I grabbed her hand and I turn and I tell Daniela "I'll be in the room with Christian", she says to me "ok MOM, bye Christian" the smiles and tells me tell me your story Ana say:

"ask me" I tell him.

"my dream was to be Editor, I met Daniela dad thought was the love of my life when I told him that she was pregnant, his response was abort it I don't want a baby so I thought about it and when I do it I thought that baby carrying in my belly also it was mine so I went Seattle leaving everything behind my family, friends, I have almost 3 years I do not see my parents had to leave the University because it was my baby or student loans so take a bus and get to montana, do not say that it is easy but I am going there I thank God every day for my daughter, and I wake up every day thanks to her"

He sees me and asks me: "where are you staying there" I tell him

"alive behind the hotel where working people have helped me a lot since I was born Daniela work time in a cafe until Hill a little more than one year ago I was out of work for a while when I saw an ad in the newspaper, saying that they needed a receptionist so I fill out the application and started working there, and it's going very well".

He seizes and sees me and says "just left me speechless Ana"

Christian sees me and tells me "you are a strong woman"

"thank you"

I would like to turn to see Daniela and she fell asleep on the floor and ask.

"Christian that you do not have a girlfriend or wife" and he smiles.

"Never got indicated women looking for nothing"

"I understand that you are only looking for relations of a night"

"That is not so Ana"

"Explain to me"

"Aren't easy Anastasia my life is complicated but I'm going to say something than ever you tell anybody I like you, much Ana so please let me kiss you please"

I'm still with a smile on my face.

"Because you do not Kiss grey "

He smiles and grab my face with his left hand I feel my heart, in my throat hurts the head I've not been kissed, in little more than 2 years feel the electricity when I feel his breath on my face I close the eyes as in romantic films, and suddenly feel the voice of Daniela.

"MOM I have to go to the bathroom"

I distance myself from Christian and asked

"where's the bathroom Christian"

"The first door on the right"

"Thank you" took Daniela to bath.

When we left Christian sits on the sofa, looks so sexy that it causes me to kiss him so hard, but I think that I forget me as kissing someone then.

"Daniela daughter go to finish watching the cartoon one little longer then we go to the hotel"

I am writing to my seat beside them.

"Christian were looking exactly"

"Christian you are gay"

"I'm not gay anastasia I love women but I don't make that conventional sex"

My mind flies as conventional and as if mouth has a mind of its own I say.

"as you do not conventional sex and then what kind of sex do"

He smiles and tells me

"I can't show it you tonight"

In an internal debate my goddess jump down up in black leather sofa.

"could not Christian can't Daniela alone in a hotel room in addition do not know you aren't a psychopath who wants me to kill tonight"

"If you think that I was a psychopath because you agreed to come to breakfast here with your daughter"

I smiled and I say

"Because you fell I well yesterday and not I'm almost friends and wanted to talk about"

"I also know that you're not a psychopath because would you have killed me"

"If very true but do not want to kill, you want to is to kiss anastasia"

so I don't know what takes over I think that crazy wild anastasia, which lacks a couple of screws on the head, seizes power of my body and I threw, I kiss it immediately feel the language of Christian in my mouth his hands on my head I didn't know where to put my hands so his head grip you with one hand and push it more to me when I realize the I hold by my hips, I amount in your lap while kissing my instincts tells me that I move on your lap so start I hear a groan from his mouth or as I would like you to undress, at this time but I remember that my daughter is watching TV in the other room so I distance myself and he had those lips so swollen that it caused mordér is it, I bite my lip and seizes and I released his finger as well.

"Christian believe that it is time to go I also have a meeting this afternoon and indeed after this Kiss I think 2 things the first is that you're not a psychopath and the second is that I need a nanny service for tonight"

So my name is Daniela she comes running and tells me

"we already go MOM"

I do that when with my head, I say that it bid farewell to Christian she seizes and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"goodbye Christian"

"goodbye Daniela"

"leave to take you to your hotel"

"I can grab a Christian taxi"

"I do not take them"

We headed for the elevator when we got there that my whole body energy it feels and I think that the too so I grabbed her hand as I grabbed at his home hear the ping of the elevator saying that we got to the basement.

"for here"

Still it came in front of a wonderful car.

"is an Ana R8"

He me opens amount to Daniela and then I ride I and closes the door turns around and gets into the car.

"ok go"

You turn on the car and we left the garage at my hotel and ask Daniela

"you want to download the small roof"

I smiled and she screams with so much emotion

"Yes"

He began to lower the roof of the truck and my little shouted.

"There is a cap on the glove box"

I open it and see and say the mariners smiled at him and put it to me... We were listening to music until it sounds like the song of Taylor Swift enchanted, start to sing, and the single was driving when I finish the song.

"you have very pretty voice should not give penalty"

I smiled me when I realize as I am at the hotel the out of the car and opens the door I am under, and then down to Daniela.

"We see Anastasia tonight because I'm hoping to get quick good luck this afternoon Anna"

And down to the size of my daughter.

"Daniela hope you liked my house you can go whenever you want"

Turns to upload to my size and give me your card and tells me there is my personal phone number, my Office and my house.

I take the card and I say goodbye

"until this night Christian"

And still my way I ride in the elevator and there is no electrical charge, but it is because it is not that what is Devils open the room and smiled to remember the kiss with good Christian will see it tonight.

So take the card to the middle and sent him a text message –

"**I liked the breakfast, and more that all the Kiss had time without kissing anyone thought that I had forgotten as kissing :-)**"

Thus the response of Christian I command it to 5 minutes I get.

"**I Kiss like me much and I don't think that is beyond forgotten :-) Kiss**"

Immediately I am writing again.

**"I'm glad that there liked my kisses see you tonight, I leave have to go call some nannies Agency for this night never told me the time"**

I would like to immediately send I get another message from him.

**"at 7:00 you think well and the nanny does not bother already got it, you remember my housekeeper Gail can take care of Daniela"**

Immediately I write another text message, but what they decided to call him at the second Peal answers.

"grey"

"I do not think either a person who I don't know to care for my daughter Christian"

"You were going to leave to another woman or you know its name the care which is the difference Anastasia, also as you know it today by favor is safer Gail can look after it please"

What I really think what I want to see tonight and without thinking twice

"ok see you tonight Christian"

"already want it Ana" and hangs up.

**Please, place a comment in the history in this use another translator and history better worded eta. ****Thank you**


	4. the conversation

I am not a writer apologize for the spelling errors I wanted written this from makes time expectation you like this all in my head tell me if I accept suggestions.

The meeting with Mr Paul was good although I had to bring Daniela meeting term at 5:30 in the afternoon came running when you enter my room send you a text to Christian.

"Hello let's us see for dinner"

It sent him and I quickly get the answer.

"Would clear because something bad happens?". You answered immediately.

"All rather already I see soon"

"I also"

I move fast to fix me for my appointment, only two costume dress choose from tone straps black I have above my knees dress comes with a Gold Ribbon around the dress, I myself did not designer but neither is wrong I put a gold-colored heels, when finished went to Daniela put you some leggins with a shirt grey color and a pair of shoes.

Precisely at 6:50 pm they are knocking the door and it is Christian was beautiful had a black dress suit and a white shirt without a tie the smiles when he realizes that see it top down.

"Hello how they are my 2 lovely ladies". In a very casual way. I smiled.

"Goodnight Christian"

Daniela only says "Hello"

"They are listed" I do that if my head.

We left and got on the elevator, returns that electric charge has always been since we met, arrived to lobby and left hand seized and I see his driver and tell him.

"Hello Taylor"

We got in the van when I see that we are going to scale again asked in going low.

"I thought we were going to dinner"

If he makes with his head.

"Let Daniela with Gail and she is on the scale waiting."

We arrived there to enter the apartment it was Gail embracing waiting for Daniela, I speak with her and I say anything to call me and I will come running, she tells me that everything will be OK that not it worry me Daniela who will be well.

We left via the so-called restaurant **Wild Ginger Asian Restaurant & Satay Bar **to get there we sat at the table immediately the waitress called Brooke, approaching with the menu she seems in love with Christian but he neither pays attention, that I am pleased as well, Christian asks me.

"That you want to ask for Ana"

"I don't know what a Christian" still see the menu.

Everything in this restaurant is very expensive.

"don't worry prices Ana"

"One saké ,sian Pear Junmai Ginjo"

"Also a saké Junmai "Mirror of Truth"

"Thay CHICKEN, Please "

"PEaSaNT'S CHICKEN"

The waitress takes our orders will be, so we go back to our conversation

"How was the meeting today Ana"

"I did very well I do a 2 week course to be eligible for a better position at the hotel where I work"

"So you come back to Montana after that"

"Clear all my life is there here don't know anyone, you are the only one that I know here and if I stay wouldn't where work can not live in a hotel, there I have a small house in Montana"

Christian is something sad after my answer and I do not understand because.

"What has happened with Daniela dad if I know" I give a great sigh.

"he was my first boyfriend in college I met him at a party given by my roommate, we danced, we talk, we laugh all night that day, the next thing was that we became inseparable, when we had 6 months out, I knew I was pregnant I went to get it and said two things. The first as I know that baby is mine and the second was abort it, so shout you that I wasn't a slut living of man in man and I ran when I went to abort it I realized that drinking it was mine also, as well as many mothers of this world I decided to have my baby I single" take a SIP of the cocktails that had also requested and continue.

"So I went to Montana, there have been all this time"

"You have not known of the"

"I don't care anything about it, I gave up when I most needed it, I tell you a secret Christian was not even in love of the thought at that time if it was but not after me what I did opened the eyes of me".

After dinner we headed back to the scale to pick up my daughter.

We got on the elevator of the scale, there is the electricity that nothing else I feel with the so I bite the lip, when I listen to Christian saying "to the devil all the paperwork".

I did not understand, then his lips are my lips, our tongues together and her hands are on my body his hand left is traveling toward my rear grab me it, it makes me moaning between kisses.

When the ping of the elevator stops and the door opens and both hear that someone clarifies is the throat, it is Taylor away I quickly leave elevator to go get my daughter when I get to the room and Gail was sitting there and tells me:

"Miss Steele the girl fell asleep laid her down in the guest room I hope you will not mind" sighs.

"Thank you Gail because I was going to bother"

"Gail Goodnight I'll here please"

Gail nods and says goodbye.

"Anastasia have to talk about those kisses"

Is passed hand by the head "Ana I have never had a girlfriend, but I don't know what you do with me I want to be close to you since I saw you pass by in front of my company"

I open the eyes "by in front of your company tell me"

"If Ana by front of House grey were going to go to the library and decided to enter and good else know you"

"So it was no coincidence that you with me in the library" and the does with his head than not.

"Your sister if you are completing year Christian" and sighs.

"Everything else if its true baby, I want to tell you all my please, but when you start talking I don't interrupt please is the only thing that I ask" I say Yes with my head.

"my biological mother was a drug addict died, the woman who I adopted was the doctor who was on duty at the hospital when policemen, took me while I was growing up I got many problems until the age of 15, I started a relationship with a friend of my mom she gave me what I needed, I saved from drugs and alcohol An, but the relationship was nothing conventional, I was his submissive and she was my Dominant" I see that the eyes of my Ana put wide. So continuous.

"so we had until I turned 21 year, then I I became dominant and the only relationship I've had with women has been so Ana, but for 7 months here I have no any submissive because I did not want more games he wanted a relationship of true but all women seek me for my money and that I don't like".

"You can't talk now"

"Still time"

"if my friend"

"It is not your friend is a pedophile Christian you violated when he was 15 years were a child you use, your parents know"

"No one knows not the only you and my psychiatrist"

"Ok and where do games"

"In a playroom Ana"

"You have a Christian"

"Curiosity killed the cat Miss Steele and the answer to your question is if"

"I can see the game room"

Christian grabs my hand and leads me by the main staircase, climb up and there is a door opens it and sees me.

"This list for this Anna"

"If I want to see"

Christian turns on the light and go to the room are large, whole thing stuck on the wall there is a figure with an X, I'm back and I'm going.

"Ana"

'You are a sadist'

"No baby I am not do not need that already it had 7 months without opening that door"

"you need Christian"

"You want the truth"

"Yes please"

"to you, I want to kiss you, make you mine tonight if you allow it to me please, Daniela is already asleep not going to wake up to go please pass with me tonight I want to make love"

I smiled.

"I've only had sex with a man and he is the father of Daniela that you want to be with me, if you can have the woman you want to Christian"

"If I have any but you aren't any of these here and even wondered how much money I have in my bank account"

"There are women who are you asking that?"

"Yes, I will now let kiss you tonight or I have to steal a kiss in the elevator"

I smiled and kiss it, very well steele taking the initiative took it against the wall and charge me immediately my legs are on his hips I can feel his erection, God wants me to this type is crazy my goddess this crazy jumping and saying "tell him in the room we will take risks", my thoughts are crazy, so I'll keep my thoughts for the first time in my life.

**Please**** comments. I've changed translator tell me how, please.**


	5. the first time together

**I am not a writer apologize for the spelling errors I wanted written this from makes time hope you like this all in my head tell me if I accept suggestions.**

**In this chapter will be some lemons thanks for everything**

"Christian takes me to your room"

He smiles and leads me stuck in his body down towards her room, we went through the guest room.

"Let me see my daughter Christian"

He me down and I go to his room, is perfectly asleep wrapped in the same clothes that put you when I walked out of the hotel, I had to bring you more clothing to Daniela, kiss you her forehead, go out of the room.

"Christian takes me to your room."

He grabs my hand, leads me to his room we enter is a room light blue, a super King Sizey bed, the goes behind me, close door with insurance, stops in front of me and kisses me with so much passion, hand happens to me by my arms, comes to my back and goes down my dress close without take the eyes of mineI am in underwear in front of him.

"You're beautiful Ana"

Back to kiss me with passion I start to remove his clothes until he is in boxer, the lie on your bed I think I have to tell you that the only man with whom I've slept is the corduroy of Daniela.

"Christian I have to tell you something"

"Tell me, Ana"

"The only man with whom I've slept is the father of Daniela"

"It is good"

"Because Christian"

"Because no one has seen what is mine"

"Yours?"

"If my"

Starts to kiss me while playing with my underwear, Kiss me my neck and down to my chest and played with my nipples.

"God my Christian"

"Ana have breasts grades"

"You know Ana I have never made love with any girl you're the only one, I'm glad baby"

Low and begins to kiss my legs until you remove my underwear, God no one has seen me naked I feel Christian separates suddenly will be that I didn't like you as I see me naked.

"Christian which step you didn't like as I am"

"Ana as you can think of that you are beautiful, you are a goddess"

Kisses me with so much passion

"Baby I'll make love"

It opens my legs, gets the mouth into my sex, Oh, mother without blinking I see how Christian, separates a few inches from me, puts a finger, then two, getting up, moving your fingers at a pace that very slow, to what say it, would sigh to either.

"Christian"

"Síiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Breath with difficulty, I will give something.

What heat I like me is getting frantic my nipples are hard and the center of my desire to protest. Seeing that my breath is agitated, returns to take his tongue and unconsciously, I open the mouth. I want more, their pupils are dilated. Insurance is by what you are doing, put your tongue inside my mouth, which leaves me senseless, begins to move it up to make me lose the sense.

Forgetting everything, I let myself be carried away by my desire. For a few seconds, we kiss passionately in the most absolute rests while. My body trembles at the contact with her naked body. I feel how his big hands tighten me the back and desire shouts but taste moments later, pulls out his tongue in my mouth and, without her gray eyes of mine blue.

Its proximity is irresistible, sweeping the new assault on my mouth. If before there was flares, now it's pure fire, heat, when all my body making jelly between his hands, I know that he feels it. Eager for more, I stretch my hands, grabbed her ass threw it at me. His gray eyes shine, I see him smile, and I me arching pleasure. Christian is powerful and possessive.

"Look at me, small".

I open your eyes and look at it. He is a God and I am a mere mortal in his hands.

"Oh baby I have to be inside you"

"Christian I need you"

He removed his boxer and leaves his big penis God seems a beautiful man of truth is.

"Ana use pill"

'No'

"Ok my love"

I see that it is placed a condom.

"Baby if it hurts tell me please"

"ok, love"

"Ana these strong drinks won't last long"

Put you my legs around his waist to give you more access to my God, I feel my orgasm again. His eyes, his body, his manhood can be with me and when begins a series of quick served and I feel his gaze burning.

Moments later down my legs from his shoulders, he puts them on the sides of his legs. The game follows, grab my hips with his strong hands.

I can't return to nod, I see how sinking again inside me. See his expression, his strength makes me crazy. I open my legs all that I can to give you more fit, I feel how my orgasm coming.

"We are Ana, fuck"

After several issues which I break inside and I stir completely.

"Christian"

Then very soon after I am Christian.

"Ana, small"

Christian closes your eyes and runs after a scream sexy, while I tighten against it. Finally, it falls on me.

He kisses me with swollen lips.

"That like me, baby"

"I want that I look always understood"

I try to regain control of my breathing. What has happened has been fantastic I caress your hair copper, which rests on my body, I hope your perfume. It is manly and I like. I notice your mouth on my breast and that I also like. I don't want to move. I don't want it to move. I want to enjoy that moment one second more.

After a good while of action we fall asleep.

**Comments please.**


	6. everything is arranged

I get up with the Sun in my face, I am alone in bed by Christian, and he smiled when the memories of the previous night come to my mind. I remember Christian, nude with his hard body over mine,

I hear the laughter of my daughter I rise, it should not be understood why we sleep here is better, wouldn't know what to say, how to explain him. I get out of bed I do not know what place I look in the drawers of Christian, with a shirt light blue, I register it also looking for a boxer, I leave the room to see what my daughter laughs.

When I see is in the room with Christian, the two are sitting on the floor, leaves, colors, markers, I see that she does her clothes from the night before, leads a bloc of princesses, Christian had a gray monkey, a white shirt, I feel someone behind me was Gail.

"Good day Miss steele"

"Good morning Gail, please tell me Ana"

"Perfect good morning, Ana"

"Thank you"

"I had never seen it so"

"to whom Gail"

"To the Lord grey"

Gail is going so I walk into the room. When Daniela sees me runs the Office say.

"Hello Princess"

"Hello MOM"

"As you slept my girl"

"Well Mommy and you"

"Very good daughter"

I'm seeing Christian smiled you.

"good morning Ana"

"Good morning Christian"

"MOM wears my Pajamas new, princesses, Gail me bath, I put it this morning MOM"

"You gave them thanks to Gail"

"MOM, you can return to paint I have to talk to Christian"

Christian separated from the floor, looks so sexy with his pajamas, but it is better naked I would undress him right now but not I my daughter is here.

"Ana will sit here drinking"

He says the Cabinet of black color in the corner of the room.

"How to hear Christian"

"Very well on your side and your baby"

"Very good but not you were at my side, I thought that you had fled until you hear the laughter of Daniela"

"where you gone flee Ana this is my apartment, also when I get up to find my phone which I had left in my Office, Daniela was leaving the room, we seek to Gail for you shower it, Taylor buy you some clothes, Gail dressed her, we got to paint Ana"

"How much I owe you clothing, Christian"

"Nothing Ana"

"Thank you Christian"

"Of all Ana, we have to talk about what happened last night"

"That you want to talk about Christian"

"That is going after that Ana, like you don't know what to do Ana"

"Christian said last night in the elevator to hell with the paperwork that was that"

"I like my private life Ana, so do all who know to sign a contract of non-disclosure"

"I understand, as I saw your room back up also have it that signature, so that it does not say what I saw here and not say that I went to bed with you"

"Not so Ana"

"As it is Christian, as I see it like I sign a contract, so I could not leave running for magazine to sell the story of my night with the great Christian grey know that better I go quiet will not go to a magazine"

I went to the guest room to search for the clothing of Daniela, is perfectly folded on top of the bed, the volume I am Christian room to dress up to go.

When I go to the fourth Christian to dress me, sorry that it is behind me.

"Ana no fences you please; this has been the best thing that has happened to me in my life"

"Christian not know me"

"Ana I know enough to know that you're a great girl, a good mother Anastasia, stay here please also today is the birthday of my sister Mia, I want to go with me"

"Christian know that I have to go home to Montana in 2 weeks"

"Good Ana I have 2 weeks to conquer because she already conquer your daughter"

"If I know already I betrayed me"

He smiled to him.

"Now baby Lets have breakfast Daniela hungry"

"Christian by the way has your boxer jobs"

"Sexy baby"

We have breakfast together while we eat; I see that we seem to a family having breakfast on Saturday morning. When finished.

"I'll be in my Office, are at home to do what girls want"

"Thank you Christian"

We finished breakfast; Gail begins to clean the table.

"Gail let me help you"

"Ana, this is not my work I can do it"

"Gail, do not want to be a burden that leaves all dirty, thank you for washing my clothes"

"Ana is not a charge, there is no problem with clothes, and it is also good to have another girl here"

We went out of the kitchen, we go to the TV room, two hours later I see Daniela is asleep again on the carpet like yesterday, I decide to look for Christian.

I stop in front of the Office of Christian entered, the I see smiles.

"Hi baby, something happened to Daniela"

"Not fell asleep again in your carpet, you gone have to give one to my house"

I'm going to the I stop in front of him.

"Christian not can go to your family's House tonight"

"because nene"

"I don't have to get Christian, who is going to tell your family about me, oh Christian did bring a girl with a girl, going to say about Daniela"

'Anne, come here'

I sit in your lap; you have your hand on my hips.

"Anna, my parents are going to love you and Daniela"

"Because you think that Christian"

"Because no Anna, you are beautiful, educated, strong, sexy, think it as hell I'm going to have to keep away from my brother Elliot, my sister Mia will want to be your best friend"

"Everything do you see such easy Christian"

"Is easy, everything you want, you said that you didn't have to wear for tonight I will solve it, and the question is trust in my baby"

Sigh, I kiss him, increasingly placed more intense feel his large erection in my heart, it's this language in my language. Christian moves his hand to the boxer I've been since, you are taking away, I am completely naked from the bottom, whispers in my ear.

"Daniela is deep sleep baby"

"That hope, sweetheart."

"Perfect, this will be fast"

Christian is placed the condom, puts me over her lap, filling me all, instinctively me back forward, up and down slowly, Christian hands are my hips, her mouth on mine, this are rich, I cry, I hear the voice of Christian rock.

"Faster baby, I'm going to come please!"

so do I case, I move more quickly between more quickly the groan of Christian, mine also increases, I need both, because it stops doing this so long ago.

"Oh Christian, I'm coming"

So I increased the speed of my movements up and down more quickly, I see the face of Christian, this red to the neck, with his head back.

"God Ana give it to me, go give it to me"

"Oh, Christian"

10 second later comes Christian.

"Ana"

We stayed quiet still is inside of me.

"You like the Moon, you the low Ana, whatever you want to drink, but never let me please"

"Had never done that, Christian"

That's good baby"

I get up I put their boxer again

"Ana can interrupt me whenever you want, next time perhaps on the desktop would give everything that I have to have you on the table and make you mine"

With that out of his office left him working with a smile.

Step around the room Daniela is still asleep, I decided to go to shower passing through the kitchen, I see Gail she me falls well seems a person you trust.

"Gail I'm going to shower Daniela is asleep in the room in front of the TV"

"Perfect Anna, I the meet go, I'll be good"

"Thank you Gail"

After a long shower, I wrap in cloth by Christian, I feel a strong hands at the redor of my body.

"Maybe next time I can join you"

"Perhaps Christian"

When I go out of the bathroom in bed together pants had a grey shirt

"This is Christian"

"My sister is Mia left in the guest room, I believe that it can serve, by the way Ana, Bea Lauper comes to 1"

"Who is Bea Lauper, Christian?"

"My personal shopper, will bring some clothes you and Daniela also"

"That is toó much"

"Ana promised it in Office a while ago"

"If but not you told me that you were going to buy a lot of clothes"

"Quiet Ana, Bea Lauper comes to 1"

"Okay, but I will see that I buy won't buy everything" smiles

"Ana you said you trusted me, so quiet I can afford that, much more baby."

The step lunch quiet, Taylor appears in the kitchen.

" , Lady Bea Lauper and I get"

Christian is for, grab me the hand, loads to Daniela.

"We're girls."

Go to the main room, there this Bea Lauper tall, thin, blond short hair made me remember Kate maybe you should try to look for it on the internet or something, me out of my thoughts Christian.

"Miss. Bea Lauper she is Miss Anastasia Steele and her Miss Daniela Steele"

"Hello Bea Lauper, call me Anna and her Daniela"

"Good Ana and Daniela this is all the clothes that the Lord grey request let's try it"

Christian interrupts.

"Bea, fence where always"

"Perfect, Sr. Grey"

"Christian is too"

Place me the finger in his mouth.

"Don't follow Ana"

"Fence with Daniela I'll be here on the couch waiting for her, I am going to send some mail"

"perfect Christian"

45 minutes later Bea was gone and I'm worn out.

"I don't think that I'm with you on your money"

"Ana let people think what you want, what matters to me to me is what you think"

"Perfect Christian, thank you for the clothes"

"No Princess chose a few swimwear's for you and Daniela"

"If because"

"Because tomorrow we will sail my boat"

"Do you have a boat?"

"If Ana is one of my favorite pastimes"

"More you have Christian"

"A boat, plane, helicopter called CharlieTango that someday will take them for a walk, several apartments Ana"

"you like that Christian"

"If you drink, I missed two more things"

"What you have more"

"You and Daniela are the value that exist right now in my life, the other has no price are pure monetary things, Ana can have thousands of properties, but if you don't have someone honest with who share everything boils down to zero"

Hold you your face kiss it.

"it is the most beautiful thing that someone told me Christian"

"I told you he was going to conquer Ana"

At 3 arrives Christian in the room where I am with Daniela, I'm reading **Mary Balogh** is called. **Finally comes love**, Daniela is watching cartoons.

"My love you do"

"I'm reading this book, I like a lot, and you are already done your work"

"Yes baby"

"What good love?"

We talked about what makes their work looked so proud, tells me that buy House grey when she was 22 years after leaving Harvard, the woman who was a relationship since she was 15 years gave him the money to start the company, that is now partner with her in her beauty salons, I think I hate it more now because is that sees it more often think I'm jealous, I love Christian as he smiles, it looks so young, beautiful, I think I'm in love, but I can't, as I'm going to fall in love with a man who I have knowing so little time love at first view only is romantic books like that I'm reading right now.

The last time surrender my heart broken term. I see the clock is the 3 in the afternoon, I ask permission to Christian. I get up from the Chair to look for Gail to see if I can help.

"Gail needs a favor of yours"

"Tell me Anna that I can help"

"I need a hair iron, you have a mine leave it at the hotel,, now is too late to go to search it, furthermore I do not believe that Christian has one"

"'m Ana I looking for you"

"Thanks Gail, I'll be in the room by Christian"

2 hours later I had finished my hair, it was all smooth, perfect like me is, I see Christian by the bathroom mirror.

"Hi baby, you do"

"I was finishing fixing my hair for tonight, like how I am"

"You know that there are people who can do that in your hair, I would pay it"

"I know, but I do not ask anything Christian, already bought clothes to me and my daughter can not accept anything, also, I'm used to do it myself is easy"

"Love me you can ask everything you want, when you want, whenever you want, with regard to clothes I liked to spend that money on you and Daniela"

"Perfect Christian, thank you again, but not told me if I like you am my hair"

"Ana, I liked as it was before, but if to you like to my also this smooth, silky smells rich also I like this way"

"Thank you Christian"

"No Ana"

"Time is that we go to where your parents"

"To 7"

"Perfect, I find that you will put to Daniela"

"Perfect, everything you put my dear ladies will be fine"

**Comments by please - I hope that you liked.**


	7. meetings and counts

I know that place to Daniela, a red dress with black spots with a tape black. I go out to find it with Christian in the room.

"You like my house Daniela"

"Yes"

"Would you like to stay, another little longer"

"Yes, it is great"

"You know Daniela today are going to a party"

"Going to see cake?"

"If one very rich"

"Who is the party?"

"From my sister Mia"

"I have no brothers, my friends if they have but I do not, is fun to have brothers?"

"If great fun"

"I'm going to ask my mom a little brother of Christmas"

"seriously"

"That place it under the tree with my gifts"

When I enter to the room this Daniela Christian legs look like father and daughter talking, dump thoughts he is not his father.

"Daniela will swim to arrange you Princess"

"My girls I'll be in my Office looking for something"

"Ok Christian"

After bathing to Daniela, I have the dryer will dry the hair do you a high tail, put some flowers of the same color of the dress, when I finish with it looks beautiful.

"You don't stain, already these list, now I'm going to start to dress me I"

I'm going to the Christian quarter for make-up, see that I put, I had never seen so many together clothes for me. I decided to by a fair dress knee-length black with Fuchsia, a single Strip, black heels, a Fuchsia portfolio, I look in the mirror, not look I, a single mother of 21 years, I had never dressed so sexy, hot, saying Christian when I see I see.

I'm afraid that Christian parents will say it will be said that two guests has over, I never ask, I see my watch is 6:30 pm so I grabbed my phone in my purse I am look for Christian and my daughter.

When I get to the room Christian climbing look.

"Ana these beautiful, more beautiful than I have no words"

"These beautiful Mommy"

"Thanks to both"

I see that Christian is not nothing wrong with gray suit, white shirt, Grey tie lead believe that the gray color is your favorite color, your messy hair looked so beautiful, I wanted to kiss him. Hill get my accomplice haré.

"Gail can see a moment Daniela"

"Clear Ana"

I grab the hand of Christian, I direct him to his room, when I close the door, I kiss him with as much passion, his hands are on my ass, grasping me force.

His hands come up to my hips, charge me hold my lips, I move my hips up down in constant motion, their language is still in my mouth, I feel his right hand on my heart's desire.

"These very wet little"

"If only for you"

"Small, hold my shoulders"

"Perfect baby"

both hands of Christian, raise my dress up to my hips, breaks my underwear falls to the ground, I hear Christian belt then I feel when being placed in the condom I feel it in my post, hits me against the wall gives me the most passionate kiss of all pure lust, passion, heat.

"Love move, go"

I have the rhythm steady Christian lust is killing me both had open eyes, he had dilated pupils.

"Ana come to me, I cannot anymore"

I'm still moving faster to find my release.

"Yes, Christian"

Follow me Christian.

"Ana baby Good"

You stay still, Christian gives me a tender Kiss, me low, holds me by my hips, and so you can have balance because my heels are very high.

"Small, when you menstruation"

"So like to know that Christian"

"Because I want to stop using a condom the hate"

"I still do not understand."

"So you use pill Ana"

"I should get off the coming week"

"Perfect, which will be late?"

"Christian is going, I have to put myself underwear since I destroyed which had"

"Well baby, got I crazy with that dress, just this started the night"

"Baby this doe's not equal sex tonight"

"Quiet Christian won't"

We went out of the room, to find Daniela to go for the House of Christian parents, it is moment of truth I am afraid, I've got to calm down.

During the entire trip to Bellevue which is inhabited by Christian parents I had his hand along mine, I was nervous. We arrived at the estate, there is a group of houses in beautiful, soon Taylor announces that we have reached, Christian sees me, smiles.

"Everything going to be alright baby, will be pleased with you"

"You believe"

"I don't think, I know"

Taylor opens the door I see a wonderful 3-story house magazine looks grey with white is beautiful. It has flowers of all colors I am in a dream. When we arrived at the large door hold your hand with stronger Christian, the leads in arms to Daniela, the door opens I see a woman blonde hair loose in layers is beautiful, beside a blond man eyes blue should be the fathers of Christian.

I see that his father sighs.

"Christian"

"MOM, Dad here is she is Anastasia Steele and her daughter Daniela Steele"

"Anastasia, this is my mother Grace Trevelyan Grey, my father Carrick Grey"

"A pleasure meeting them"

Give us your hand, I'm still scared.

"Please call me Grace, Lady Grey is my mother-in-law, I am doctor not in the hospital"

"Thank you"

"Please pass in the House"

We enter multiple people within the room is beautiful Daniela is shy in the arms of Christian. When I hear a few cries that come down the stairs.

Christian "you came"

appears a girl black hair a little longer than my green eyes, is beautiful, Christian has still I seized my hand when else sees me for dry, smiles then hugs me with great force.

"Mia I going to break is not a toy"

In that I released.

"What these jealous brother, because you do not hug you"

In that go to Daniela smiles

"Hi I'm Mia how your name"

"Hello is Daniela"

"Hello sweetness you are beautiful"

Embraces Christian gives him a kiss on his cheek

"Christian who had brought them before"

"I was waiting for the right time Mia"

"We are going to sit us all please wait to Elliot that somewhat tardy"

Says Christian MOM to sit in beautiful furniture color gold.

"How they met"

"Ana helped me to buy your birthday gift"

"Good then the two together that well I love that chose"

We were a good time very nice Christian family. We talked about my life in Montana.

Christian mother asks me.

"When you go back to Montana daughter"

"In two week, after completing the course, I need to have a better job"

"As soon a daughter, I'm sure that we will continue seeing"

"MOM I need to go to the bathroom"

Daniela says as a whisper

"Christian can you tell me where the damage is, Daniela needs to go"

"Let's go"

The separates you give me your hand so I can stop, I stop I fix the dress.

"Permission"

We went to the bathroom. Daniela comes when we left; Christian is in front of the door with his hands in his pockets, looks sexy.

Daniela runs off to the room, because there he had time painting while everyone talked about. When is Daniela no longer in sight.

Christian's hands are on my hips leads me towards the we are face to face.

"I told you that you were going to like"

"Yes"

Give me a kiss, it was putting burning with our tongues in a crazy dance, when we heard a throat that is clarified, we parted like two teenagers who we discovered, was the mother of Christian she had a smile on his face.

I was red like a tomato.

"Guys get your brother, will"

"There go MOM"

When we entered the room I see someone familiar, grace announced.

"There you are"

Then the turn I see it your eyes see me afraid.

"Anastasia"

"Eli"

I feel that I'm going to vomit, I'm going to faint, will that Joe is here also, the voice of Christian me out of my trance.

"known"

"Yes"

'How to'

In that interrupted Daniela.

"Christian your phone rang, made a ping"

"Not matter Princess"

The tension in the room was clear you could cut with a knife.

"That is"

"Yes, my daughter is called Daniela"

The Christian family did not understand anything.

"Seriously, I feel that Joe don't you seek, if you look, you couldn't anywhere"

"It is not the ideal time to talk about this Eli"

"It is true, you quote from my brother"

"If life takes many turns"

"If many turns"

We sat in silence, after a while, Christian breaks the silence although it has me very strong hand.

"Who is Joe?"

"The father of Daniela"

I feel the hand of Christian becomes stronger.

"Christian my hand is going to get purple"

"Eli, where is the now"

"The Ana, died last year"

'How to'

"In a car accident was drunk, something also drugged"

I ask for permission, I see the door open, I turn to the courtyard is beautiful very warm. I feel the energy I know that he is Christian, me is embracing.

"these, Wells"

"Yes"

"Because you cry"

"I'm not crying"

The passes his hands down my face I realize that if I'm crying, because I cry by Joe man that left me, which I said bitch.

When we enter the House.

"Elliot your girlfriend does not come"

"Not Christian is New York with his family, come for dinner on Friday"

"Perfect let's dine"

After dinner, we sing birthday to Mia, was the time to open the gifts, his parents gave him a beautiful gold necklace, Elliot gave her a watch, I thought because Christian brings a book.

"Christian that you bring a book only"

"Because asked me it, the words, exact were brother don't you come back crazy with my gift, buy something that you go from the heart"

"That was very nice"

I see Mia seizes Christian gift sees it smiles, when open it screams as when you met her.

"Christian can't believe that you did"

"Clear also Anastasia helped me"

"I love this book, thank you"

When we see Daniela she is asleep, in the legs by Christian, I believe that it is a signal to go.

"Christian is time to go"

"Perfect"

We said goodbye to Christian parents are very friendly I loved, I have no fear.

"Ana hope to see you very soon"

"I also Grace has a beautiful house"

"Thank you Ana"

"He cares about my child Ana is very special"

"If it is Grace" smiled you

Mia is special.

"Ana have to leave someday"

"Clear my ask you your number to Christian"

In that Eli is me about hugs me.

"We need to talk you know"

"I will clearly tell you Christian for your number"

"Don't take my card"

"Thank you Eli"

We got in the car.

"I told you they would love you baby"

"If your mother is a very special love"

Kiss him on the lips very soft, smiled.

When we got to the scale, lay down Daniela in the room of guests, I grabbed her hand took him to the room closed door blocking it, feel that Christian kisses me in such way that I feel that my soul is leaving my body, I distance myself a little get you grey jacket.

"Christian, do not miss your game room"

"Not, I told it Ana, also tomorrow when we move to navigate will come to dismantle it"

"Because Christian"

"Because I don't want it"

"Christian, I wanted to try it"

"Not Anastasia, you are not the type of woman who would take me there"

"As well, I could be it"

"Not Ana with you don't do games, we make love"

"But Christian show me, even here in your room and some of your games are two adults, which is the worst thing that could happen to baby"

"You leave me, Ana"

"I will let Christian, not only are sexual games that I want to experience with you"

Christian moved from one side to another in the room I felt so sexy, passed it hand through his hair disordered copper, I remember that Eli and his father made so tonight I guess that it is a gesture that learned it of it.

To the front of my kisses me.

"Don't move"

Runs off of the room, while not I decide to tweak my lips, I put a little more than perfume.

In that Christian he enters the room, he smiles.

'Come here little'

"If you don't like what is this happening tonight, will not make it more"

"Okay, show me Christian"

It devours me mouth with genuine passion, it gives me goose bumps. Catch me by my waist, I clench against him. Then lower your head, feel her lips spread hundreds of sweet kisses my neck. I close my eyes, I let myself be. I notice his hands above my dress, I grab my breasts hard. He massaged them; my whole body begins to vibrate.

Lower me the zipper of my dress. Enter your hand beneath my panties, goes beyond my wet slit, it poses a finger over my clit and begins to move it. It stimulates it. When your finger is for, take it out slowly from under my panties. I want to ask him to continue. On the other hand, approaches me finger to the mouth.

"I want you to know you know. I want you to understand why I am crazy to devour you'

Without anything more, I move the neck; I put his finger in my mouth. The taste of my sex is salty.

Unzips me bra my breasts are free before him. It leads them to the mouth. First one after another. Hardening my nipples with his tongue, drives me to moan.

"Give me your breasts"

He asks with a hoarse voice.

Sitting astride him, grabbed them to me with the hands approach them to his mouth. When it's going to suck I walk away, it gives me a spank on the rear. Both look at us, the sparks between the two seems to cause a short circuit. Christian gives me another spanking. Pica, not ready to receive a third, approach you my breasts the jacks mouth. Nibbles them, he sucks them while I gave them.

Suddenly, I feel your fingers probed below my panties that still warm me much more.

Grabs me by the hips, I feel strange. I like it. Me crazy. I notice how orgasm grow in me while I grab from the top of my thighs, devours me with devotion. His tongue enters and leaves me. Thousand sensations take my body, I let him do again. I am yours. My body is yours.

Removes the white shirt, the Strip on one side of the bed. His biceps are impressive. After trousers, as I open the legs, see notes how moisture that taught him, I fixed in the Open box of condoms. Confidently, it sits astride me.

Christian seizes me two hands, placed them above my head, I see seizing his gray tie that he had left on the table at night, put my hands, ties them, I feel pressure on my wrists, God is doing, I can no longer move.

I am naked, totally exposed to him, to feel his mouth on my chin. He kisses her. I want to move me but I can't. Ties did with its grey tie prevent me to do so. His mouth down my breasts. Engages in my nipples to harden them in again, then use your fingers to excite them.

Your tour continues down to my navel, my breathing accelerated. Noto how her mouth reach my pussy, kisses her, opens more legs. His fingers playing in my slit, I feel that they slide by my humidity.

Her mouth again to pose for me. I suck, I Pant while I open legs fully to make what you want of me.

"I love how you know".

Suddenly, an orgasm takes my whole body shiver by satisfaction; while I feel that it I loose legs.

"I love your flavor, small"

Repeats while tightening my thighs, I hear how to tear the condom. By the most incredible desire could never imagine, I ARD, I burned. I feel that the bed sinks; I feel your powerful and muscular body on mine.

"Open your legs for me."

"Make me yours!"

I say before your order.

I feel his hands on my pussy. Heat touches me, open me the vaginal lips to enter your entire penis inside me. Me tonnage. It does not move, but I feel the beating of his heart within me when I whisper in your ear:

"Do you like this?"

Seat.

"These wet and willing, I love".

I feel that the bed moves again. Without removing his penis from inside me he gets on his knees on the bed. Holding my hips with his hands, he begins an infernal pumping. Inside, outside, inside, outside.

This is strong, gives Me the feeling that I will split in two, but for the pleasure.

"Do you like that make you mine as well small?"

Ask me whispers.

'Yes'

Inside, outside, inside, outside. My body returns to be yours. I don't want to stop.

I hear their grunts, his breathing. I open my legs for him. I run. This man makes me more crazy yet, I am like a doll in their hands, the fullness of their possession. Then leaning over me, after a wild final onslaught, I hear her grunt of satisfaction.

A few seconds later even with choppy breaths, gives me a strong and possessive kiss. When is separated from me.

"All right, small"

"Something painful plunge so deep affection"

"I want to take a shower I, Christian"

Leads me to the inside of the enormous shower, I loose.

"Turn"

I put face of thinking, but I feel his hard penis.

"Not but if you make me yours".

God! What have I said? I have said that I do of the? With his hand, grab your penis through my vagina.

"What I have asked for, small"

My chest rises and falls of the excited I am.

"Make me yours"

You like my words; I see it in his eyes. Likes gets harder. More beast.

Without a condom, without precautions, under the shower running I feel how my meat opens by introducing its wonderful, wet penis in me. It is the first time that your skin and my skin scrub without a condom, it is wonderful. Mind-blowing.

My perversion increases. When I feel your testicles will rub against me, I grabbed me to his shoulders with the intention of marking the movement. He puts his hands on my buttocks, seizes them with force, after giving me a slight whip that makes you look him in the eyes, moves me in search of our pleasure.

The sound of our bodies colliding together with the water I consume. I close my eyes; let me carry while our gasps Rumble in the beautiful bathroom.

"Look at me; if you like my eyes look at me Ana".

I open the eyes, nail them on it.

I see his jaw in tension, but his eyes gray is that enchants me. The effort in his face, his mouth slightly open excites me more. I scream fact head back, and then change the pace of the attacks.

"Look at me. Look at me always"

Back to demand. With glassy eyes at the moment, I hold firmly to your shoulders look it. He let me drive while his gaze speaks to me. Ask me screams that I run. It requires me to do so will see, when I can not anymore, I nail the nails on the shoulders a cry, but full of pleasure out of my mouth.

'Yes'

My vagina is collapsed; my internal spasms get what they want. Give you pleasure. I see it in his eyes. Enjoy it. After a brutal onslaught, takes off his penis inside me, hear it release air between your teeth, while bites me on the shoulder for the effort made.

The water runs through our bodies, while we gasp for what happened. Ours is pure sex. I admit that I like as much as to it. It opens a little more cold water. That makes me scream, like two fools, we started to play under the shower.

**Comments please... Also thanks to all who have already placed a comment if I was going to put Kate in this chapter but I didn't know how to do it, but do not worry she will get out in history as well as Ray and Carla.**


	8. goodbye

**Thank you all for the comments, for you is that I'm still writing.**

I wake up I feel Christian behind my sleeping deeply today we sail, I've never done that the least I've gone is a boat to fish, but I imagine that this is not pot. I see this Christian hand on my belly and the other hand this over my head has one leg in the middle of my legs as that does not escape me, how I got this so sexy man, slowly remove your hand from my belly, I was stopping the bed, I had to go to the bathroom.

When I left the bathroom the remained asleep, I'll see if Daniela is asleep or will already be awake, when I get to the guest room, Daniela is not there, I go out of the room, instead favorite is watching cartoons.

"Hello Princess"

"Good morning MOM and Christian"

"Still sleeping daughter, the daughter like?"

"If mama, it makes me laugh, likes to paint with me, also have games on your phone"

"Yes baby"

"MOM, when we return home"

"In a couple of days, because"

"I don't want to go back, I like to be here"

"Drinking but this is not your House, is Christian House"

"But he said that I could stay how long would like to"

"Baby but I have to go back to my work; you will also begin your school"

"Okay MOM I love you"

"I love you too baby, let's prepare the breakfast"

2 we went to the kitchen begin making breakfast, Daniela wanted cereal, for Christian and for my I'm going make a toast, scrambled eggs and Bacon, I put the water for my tea and coffee making.

I decided to put some music, I start to sing for all the cooking to Taylor Swift - Ours

**Taylor Swift – Ours**

Elevator buttons and morning air.  
Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs.  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,  
But right now, my time is theirs.

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves.  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you.  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do.  
The jury is out, but my choice is you.

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard.  
The stakes are high,  
The water is rough,  
But this love is ours.

You never know what people have up their sleeves.  
The ghosts from your past are gonna jump out at me.  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles.  
But I don't care, because right now you're mine.  
And you say...

Daniela I hear clapping so continue singing.

"let Mommy"

ou never know what people have up their sleeves.  
The ghosts from your past are gonna jump out at me.  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles.  
But I don't care, because right now you're mine.  
And you say...

Don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard.  
The stakes are high,  
The water is rough,  
But this love is ours.

And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
your hands are tough,  
but they are aware, my belonging.  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith,  
With this song for you.

Because I love the gap between your teeth,  
And I love the riddles that you speak.  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos  
Will be ignored, because my heart is yours.

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard.

And don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
But they can't take what's ours.

I still back to the door, I feel Christian arms around my waist.

"Good morning little"

"Good morning"

"I thought that he had fled, not you were in bed, in the bathroom, I panic"

"Would flee Christian, in addition I wanted to prepare the breakfast"

"By that step last night"

"Christian is not going to flee so we are 2 adults, I also asked for it"

"Perfect, good morning Princess Daniela"

It is directed to Daniela.

"Good morning, Chris"

"You know what we do after breakfast"

"Not you"

"Let's go to the beach, so you make the breakfast"

I give the dish a Christian to start breakfast,

"Always drink tea"

"If I don't like the coffee"

We finished eating; I begin to wash the dishes.

"Perfect, my Princess will wear to go"

I go to the guest room to find that you I will replace Daniela, I decide to swimsuit purple with flowers yellow, white, Orange, the seen their new clothes fits perfect.

"I like my new swimsuit, my new dress MOM also"

"If you have very good drink, now I'm going to dress me"

Grab a bag grab you more clothing to change it.

I turn to the Christian room already isn't, I shower quickly, I put a swimsuit type bikini two parts pink with yellow strips, I hope that Christian like it is sexy, a white beach dress that I can very well I put in the same bag of Daniela is also new.

I decide to go right now dress me, as I always seen put me clear jean Shorts, a white shirt that has the Batman symbol on the chest seems to me to be funny, some Converse Black Star I am funny, I like this clothes, underwear, if perhaps Christian decides to destroy the mia.

I go out to look for Christian and Daniela. I walk into the kitchen, he sits with Daniela waiting for me.

"We are ready"

"Let my Princess"

We got on the elevator, there is electricity that has always been you have to ask if the feel it also.

We arrived at the garage I see the truck Audi with Taylor at the door opens the door; assemble to Daniela in the back of the truck. Taylor begins to talk with Christian he opens the door; I put on the front of the truck Christian is handling.

"We will be without security"

"Never, I go out without security, small"

"Perfect love"

**You're not sorry - Taylor swift**

You're not Sorry  
All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no

Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before

"I like to you as you sing"

"Thank you"

"You like that song"

"If I remember Joe"

"Because"

"it was much singing the first months of my pregnancy"

I see that this Christian holding very strong wheel. It changes the subject after that.

"That seemed to my family, Ana"

"I loved; your parents are a charm"

"Thank you for me is means a lot that you like to be with my family"

"Spend a lot time with them"

"If but rather than all with Elliot and Mia"

"It is good to have brothers, I'm only daughter"

"I would not see my life without my brothers"

"It is normal grew up together you give everything for them and they would all for you"

"It is very true"

"MOM your song"

"Yes, baby"

**This sounding Love Song**

HEAD UNDER WATER  
AND THEY TELL ME TO BREATHE EASY FOR A WHILE  
THE BREATHING GETS HARDER, EVEN I KNOW THAT  
YOU MADE ROOM FOR ME BUT ITS TOO SOON TO SEE  
IF IM HAPPY IN YOUR HANDS

IM UNUSUALLY HARD TO HOLD ON TO  
BLANK STARES AT BLANK PAGES  
NO EASY WAY TO SAY THIS  
YOU MEAN WELL, BUT YOU MAKE THIS HARD ON ME  
IM NOT GONNA WRITE YOU A LOVE SONG  
CAUSE YOU ASKED FOR IT  
CAUSE YOU NEED ONE, YOU SEE

IM NOT GONNA WRITE YOU A LOVE SONG  
CAUSE YOU TELL ME ITS  
MAKE OR BREAKING THIS  
IF YOURE ON YOUR WAY  
IM NOT GONNA WRITE YOU TO STAY  
IF ALL YOU HAVE IS LEAVING IM GONNA NEED A BETTER  
REASON TO WRITE YOU A LOVE SONG TODAY

While singing sees Christian, he has a smile on her face looks beautiful. I'm still singing

PROMISE ME THAT YOULL LEAVE THE LIGHT ON  
TO HELP ME SEE WITH DAYLIGHT, MY GUIDE, GONE  
CAUSE I BELIEVE THERES A WAY YOU CAN LOVE ME  
BECAUSE I SAY  
I WONT WRITE YOU A LOVE SONG  
CAUSE YOU ASKED FOR IT  
CAUSE YOU NEED ONE, YOU SEE.

This man is very beautiful; I have to take a picture to remember the summer that met him. I get my portfolio my phone, I get a profile picture looks beautiful.

"I did get a photo Ana"

"If you don't fancy"

"I don't care, normally not take me many photos"

"We have to take a picture together, to remember"

"Clear, although I'll always be there"

He smiled

"Daniela a photo"

Bag photo Daniela with a beautiful smile that I know that not inherited it from me.

"Perfect my beautiful girl"

We continue in the truck in silence, only with music that sounded. Until my phone rings, it was my boss.

"Hello Jen"

"Hi Ana how Seattle is going"

"Very well there, is doing much cold"

"Not much, Ana begin tomorrow the course"

"If I'm excited'

"If Paul you told me that you did very well in the meeting, that you are going to do with Daniela"

"I don't know I've talked to a couple of nannies, but tonight to get back to my hotel, but there is a lovely girl who is called Ivana, who are very good with children"

"Perfect, Ana anything call me, we expect them here"

"Although I like here, jen"

"It is very good, where you are right now"

"Roads go to the beach"

"That good enjoy"

"Perfect thank you"

"Daniela sends you greetings jen"

"Who is Jen, Ana?"

"My boss"

"Cares about you"

"Yes"

We arrived at the pier Christian leaves open me the door, then opens the door from the back where this Daniela, leads in the arms, that Taylor is close.

"Lord, what time comes back"

"The 5 Taylor"

"Perfect having good trip"

"Thank you Taylor"

We walked to the pier, Christian I have seized hand, when we stopped in front of a large yacht, it is beautiful white, with shades of soft gray like clouds, and Daniela has a smile on his face as well as Christian.

"Christian as the boat is called"

"Grace"

"Like your mother"

"If she me except"

"You saved that"

"We will want you to know a Mac"

We got on the yacht leaves a man, high, with dark glasses, he is sexy.

"Mac, she is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele and her daughter Daniela Steele"

"Happy Anastasia, Daniela"

"All aboard please"

Christian shows us shows us yacht, has 4 bedrooms the largest is the principal, is sky blue color has a very large bed, God as I would like I lie down there. Me out of the room.

"I know what you think"

"That is what I think Christian"

"You are seeing you bed, you to blush you"

We continue to see rooms, the yacht is fully equipped, there is up to a small pool I love this yacht.

We got to the top, sit with Daniela near steering wheel, it places him a life jacket, then approaching to my does the same thing with a smile.

"I like tying you"

"If also very Christian like me"

Turns on the yacht, Mac helps you in the whole procedure, when we finally left the Bay; Mac goes away I don't know what was done. Christian grabs the hand.

"Come here baby, you want to show how this is handled"

I began to say the entire Board as I have the steering wheel, everything perfect. After a while Mac calls the comes to take the helm.

"We are going to the pool, girls"

Christian helps me with Daniela, placing him a lifeline, I start to take off my clothes, the see me up down, smiling, I know that it is for my swimsuit.

I am on the edge of the pool to see how the yacht makes way in the sea, when Christian sits next to me.

"You can ask you a question, Ana"

"clear"

"Where do you know my brother?"

"He was the best friend of Joe"

"Yes I know"

"Do you know him?"

"If I met Joe"

"THAT"

"If we leave several times"

"you know when got pregnant Daniela, I look for your brother, he told me that I was going to help, but I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, in that I get Joe said to your brother that I was a whore, that does not help me at all, because he wasn't going I help that you baby that I had in my belly was a bastard"then I didn't know about Elliot"

"Never knew that conversation I know that they were a long time estranged until the she died, my brother went to the funeral by obligation more nothing"

"You know hurts that died, but at a certain point I don't leave me the most precious to me who is Daniela"

"If she's a good girl, have done a great job"

"Because you say that Grace you except"

"I already said that I am adopted, well me except that I was like my biological mother, I had patience, you gave me love, education, has always been there to support me and love me"

"Everything a mother does"

"If you know much about that"

"Yes"

It was lunch time; Christian takes a basket of food.

"At that moment"

"Gail"

"Well, what to thank you"

"Hear that you were telling your boss, you were going to hire a nanny to take care of Daniela while you were in the course"

"Course not I take it"

"Gail can take care of her, Ana"

"I don't want to bother"

"It is not a nuisance, Ana also if you were to bother, if you hire someone else to take care to Daniela, is going to think that she doesn't know her care"

"You believe that he distractions"

"If she has them affection, like children"

"Then ask you this night, to see if you can watch it while I'm in the course"

When we finished eating, I let myself because I had to send a few urgent emails. I went to bed to Daniela to sleep awhile, after 10 minutes I was asleep. I leave the room looking for still talking on the phone. I go to see the sea, to think.

I feel only Christian by vibrations that make my body. I have your eyes closed. I feel his hands on my hips.

"You know when I was small, I closed my eyes imagined nobody saw me"

"In serious, but I just saw the most beautiful girl of all, insurance to get tired you that you saw all the time"

'You believe in true love'

"If I started it to believe since I met Ana"

"Christian which are scars that you have in the chest?"

"Some of my biological MOM lovers he liked smoking, he liked to burn me, I remember it very well, just remember that hurt me much"

I started to cry poor Christian.

"Don't cry for me Anna"

"You drink; you just imagine crying when that man you burned"

"Quiet you know that nobody could touch me, had fear every time I slept with a girl not removing me shirt"

"Christian, but I you've touched your chest, you kissed it"

"If Anna, your beam been the only one in many things, your, Mia, Daniela are the only ones that have touched me, I am surprised that it does not hurt me"

"Because it would have hurt you"

"Normally I hurt, but no longer"

"You know that Christian you are a wonderful man, sexy, successful, intelligent do not understand why you want to be with us a day Sunday, I also present as your girlfriend"

"I like Ana, no longer is that way to tell you, it hurts every time he says that you going in 2 weeks"

"because"

"I don't want that you fences"

"Christian, you believe that I want to go, but we are going to do one thing"

"That"

"We will enjoy the 2 weeks that have, a summer love, enjoy life"

"Let me make you happy"

"Christian I"

"Ana I am not the father of Daniela, I can be controller, fan control, God I like to make things as I say, but please keep me patience, you came into my life to teach me many things I didn't know existed"

"I'm not easy Christian, I like to do what I say, I'm independent, I like to work for me and my daughter"

"They say that opposite poles attract each other"

"Christian will make love, make that Daniela is asleep"

"So that's what they do couples with children, while children sleep make love"

"I imagine that if not it, if not all were only sons"

We went to the master bedroom; Christian begins to kiss me I whisper in my ear.

"You made yourself indispensable to me, you are the person that thought, which asked"

I will be lying in bed, I will be removing top of the swimsuit, begins to kiss my breasts, quite some time, until I feel I'm going to have my first orgasm of the day.

"baby, but the breast to Daniela"

"Yes"

"God would have liked to be there"

"So"

"To prove another thing coming out of you"

Follows the journey to the South, when removed me bottom of my swimsuit.

"Baby I wanted to do this for some time"

"We will make me love I'm yours, only yours"

After making love, I'm in your chest I like this man I don't know what to do.

"Ana, I've come up with the woman who I dreamed you're a shooting star." "I like it because you're lives without recipes and authentic"

"I love your words, I'd like to be me all day, but I don't want that Daniela walk by there on the yacht alone"

"Go on my little. Morning awaits a good day"

"I hope baby"

We ended up passing the rest of the great day. We arrived at the port because it was Taylor.

"Good afternoon Sir"

"Good afternoon Taylor"

"Here are the keys to Mr. Grey"

"Thank you Taylor"

When going via the scale Daniela starts to scream

"MOM, Dad McDonald's do I want"

I feel that the heart is stopped, Christian sees me.

"Please MOM"

"I do not I'm running Daniela"

"Daddy, please"

I close my eyes. I see that Christian is entering the Auto Mac. Daniela screams that she wants. I'm not paying attention, my head is in space.

"Ana you want"

"Nothing thanks Christian"

I have grey eyes seeing deep, never had seen him so. When roads are to the scale, I have to stop this now.

"Christian goes to my hotel tonight, please"

"Because Ana"

"I just want to go to the hotel please"

"Perfect what you want"

We bequeath to the hotel I am under, before that he will have me the door, bag to Daniela's truck.

"Come daughter, say goodbye to Christian"

"Until then, Daniela"

"Christian until then, we'll see"

"Ana don't understand what just happened, because this is sounding a farewell"

"Until then Christian thank you for this day"

I turn, I went toward the elevator. I wanted to cry, but because I can let my daughter fond is with him, I don't live here, continues to believe so, Ana you will be single my goddess this crying like crazy. I go to my room.

"Come daughter to swim, so then you eat"

Daniela, bathe then ate, we pray, she fell asleep. I went out of the room I went to the bathroom, sitting on the floor what I did was cry, until it gave me hiccups, had not wept so much from Joe to leave me. I grabbed my phone had 15 calls of Christian, with 3 text messages.

**First message**

"Anna what happened, tell me that I did wrong I do not understand, because you leave the hotel. Answer me"

**Second message**

"Ana, small answering me, please I don't understand, I won't let you hurt"

**Third message**

"Anna, you need to please, I do not know what to do already told you that I have never had a real girlfriend, please reply me Ana"

I write the first and only message.

"Christian, thanks for everything, for clothes, for the good moments we share, enjoy the days spent with you, but I cannot allow my daughter fond is with someone that I am not going to continue to see the rest of his life, when Daniela told you dad felt something in my heart I don't know how to describe it, but the truth is that she is not your daughter would give everything out "that Daniela would be your daughter, that we were a family. It will be better to let us see, I am not for you if you come alone perhaps things would be different, but if you say something Christian Grey you are the best thing that ever happened in my life apart from my daughter hope that you get everything that you want and find the woman of your dreams, remember this nothing happens by chance", I will thank God every day for tripping me that day with you in the library, until then Christian."

I tell him to send, turn off the phone I started to cry again. Now by Christian Grey. Opens done the right thing.

**Comments**** please. the chapter is rather long, I feel it since there are many songs, but all of them are very good. also I thank everyone for their comments because they have good and bad. ****I love you.**


	9. I went back to you

I never thought I was going to fall in love as soon, everything both crying hurts, my eyes are swollen, slept on the floor of the bathroom, good that I could sleep, closed my eyes and the only thing that I saw was Christian Grey.

I get up, I get to take a shower, leaving, I turn on my phone, I see a Christian message.

"Ana, I don't know what to say you always going to be on your side, please, let's talk"

It will be that I call him, my goddess tells me that Yes, my heart says Yes, my mind says that Yes, but I'm not going to do, I have to think of Daniela, not on me, looking for our suitcases, looking for our clothes, start to save all, I leave what we're going to go home, if home, to hell with the course I'm going have to leave all this behind have to get up to Daniela.

'Daughter stand up'

"Hello MOM"

"Good morning my Princess, will get up, we're going home"

My daughter began to scream, I soon this sad.

"Christian MOM will come with us"

"Not daughter, can't he works here, we are going to swim"

After bath, I call to change my plane tickets, everything is ready, we left the hotel, I see a black pickup truck in the parking lot, there will be Christian, I'm not going crazy, and you must be a customer of the hotel.

I am watching me truck, until the taxi driver speaks to me.

"We are ready Lady"

"Thank you"

"Lats go"

It's been two weeks and half my heart does not resist, or my body, a week ago I fell down, now I have a small plaster I can't move much, I need to talk to someone. Marco a known number. The second Peal answers.

"Ana"

"Hello Gail"

"As these daughter"

"Well as it's all there"

"Well. But they have been better"

"Gail you can talk or this Christian there"

"Of course I speak he is in his office, since they went what does is work"

"Gail had to go was confusing to Daniela"

"Daughter believe in love"

"If Gail"

"Wells that is enough"

"Gail if you don't love me, if you see that I want to with a small daughter"

"Ana loves you more than your life you and Daniela, now feels empty"

"Gail now tell me, you think I have to go back there"

"Do what rendered your daughter heart"

"Thank you Gail. Kisses"

When I hang up the phone, I move toward the closet bag a bag back on more look easy, also Daniela, passports, bag it for the seen, get some clothes. Finally I call a taxi, when the taxi arrives under very carefully with my crutches, Daniela by my side.

"Mother for where we are going"

"Where Christian baby"

"Seriously"

"If daughter are going"

The plane lands in Seattle at 7 in the evening. I have to call Gail. I decide to call from the taxi.

"Hello Gail"

"Hello"

"You can't talk"

"I'm not much occupied with my boss send me a text"

"Gail is fast going on way by taxi to scale"

"perfect see you daughter"

seems an eternity to finally get to the scale I have tried that Daniela is not sleep, but has not worked very well, I pay to the taxi driver, helped me to get off, I put my bag on my back, Daniela's took him in the same hand where I have loaded, free arm I crutch, as I do not know but it hurts like hell.

I get to the door of the elevator; I hope that Christian has not changed the password, the frame, when the elevator opens at the home of Christian.

Way towards the door, I fix them to open; there I am without any force. When I see him standing in front of the kitchen with Gail, I see coming Taylor also. My goddess was in coma, has woken up screaming. Grab air.

"Hello, Christian"

I don't know if in shock or is annoying, thinks, does not speak. This was a mistake, when I'm trying to move me to go, the screams.

"Do not ever move Anastasia"

"Hello Mr. Grey"

When I see what is in front of me, I feel that my legs are weak. He seizes me remove my arm, the load Daniela; Daniela wraps her hands around his neck. She spoke asleep.

"Daddy went back"

Of your bag I drop to the ground. I hold me on his shoulder; I put me closer to him.

"If we went back, but the million-dollar question is your us agree"

"Always and forever Ana, I never again please let"

"More never love"

Christian flame Gail so it fits the room of Daniela, take the bags.

"Love I have to sit my foot hurts me much"

"Let's go"

Christian gives Taylor to Daniela, in that Christian, charge me leads me to his room, I lie down on his bed. Smiles, I missed that smile I see that Christian goes out of the room.

"Christian for where you're going"

"I'm going to see if they went to bed to Daniela"

That leaves the room, I have to take my pills for pain, I get up to look, when I get them I feel Christian power had more than 2 weeks without knowing it.

"You're doing Ana, leave you lying on the bed"

"I take my medication, my ankle hurts"

I see it came with a glass of water.

"Thank you for the water"

"Nothing Daniela is already asleep"

"If it is depleted, all day on a plane"

"Ana have to talk about everything that happened"

"If you talk about"

"What you step on your foot"

"I felt very rare, I fell, bend me the ankle a week ago"

"Ana shit because not called me"

"Because of the message that I sent, I thought that you didn't want to know anything of us"

"Ana always want to hear from you, you sad because Daniela told me Dad"

"If Christian felt that it was wrong"

"Why isn't correct gives me a reason Ana so it is not right"

"You are not the father"

"But you may want to be him Ana, it would be so bad"

"Christian, do not say things that you don't feel, then you can repent, things that over time they can harm me and my daughter."

"Ana I'll never regret, when Daniela told me dad, I felt something, I felt love, I felt that I have my small family, when I left that day, I felt that my family I leave, have been a horrible days, I have not spoken with anyone, all I do is work, I come home late, dined, I was going to my Studio to continue working"not asleep because my bed smelled it, I remembered you. "When you came tonight, I was preparing to go to get to montana, already not it more enduring, but for some reason Gail was slow today, then she received a mysterious call, until I said to discuss the menu of the week, well when I saw you in the room my heart again beating Ana, I don't want you to go more for please tell me that I have to do to make you stay with me"

I'm crying like a 15-year-old girl.

"I'll tell you something, if I want to with my daughter here are then"

"If you want them in my life"

"Christian makes me love"

"Happy baby, but I don't want to hurt you, your foot baby"

"Quiet only is delicate, but I'd like my moorings, like the last time"

"We will not make sweet love"

Christian I begins to undress slowly stay in underwear.

"Ana baby these thinner, you have to eat more"

He began to kiss all over my stomach to my lingerie League, opens my legs.

"oh Anna already these wet looks at all your underwear, baby let's make love until dawn please dawn with you by my side"

"I'm yours"

removed me my underwear, you're playing with me, I feel that it gets a finger, then another, begins a hellish pace, God my orgasm coming, when I am already becoming the climbs back to me, to kiss me I feel his hard erection and strong in the middle of my legs I want it now.

"Christian baby I need you"

I managed to say.

"Small everything in its time"

When removed me the BRA to see me completely naked, I notice a smile on your face. He began playing with my breasts with his hands traveling through my body, until it finds my wet Center again. It follows in my breasts; God because they are so sensitive, it hurts, but I don't care must be for the lack of use.

"Baby you have the slightly larger breasts, like me, are sensitive that I like much more"

"Christian"

My God can not stand more. He remained in my breasts, stimulate me my clitoris. Go when feeling that goes down again. When I feel his tongue again, I died I am in heaven.

"Small come to my want to try again."

I felt his tongue again, he came out and went, me biting was him. It takes not much when I feel that my body begins to convulse.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH Christiannnnnnnn"

Cent climbing again kisses me with our tongues in a very sweet dance; I feel my taste in your mouth. My hands are in your body came to his boxer, while kissing. I start to remove them, I have to follow. Kiss still more intense feel heat, pension, lust, love, among us. I get to take away their boxer because I feel his huge penis already in my heart as an immediate attraction.

I put my good leg that does not have the stupid plaster around your body move my hips to give direct access to me, I feel that Christian begins to move, God is already within me, sorry. Stop kissing me, see me she grabs my hips begins with smooth and gentle movements. I need it more strongly, my hips move it more quickly, I need it, begins more quickly. God again feel my orgasm will come very soon, Christian must be feeling also that it began to move more fast God going to die, dead by an orgasm.

Christian she delicately grabs my other leg to have more speed as if it needed it seems a rabbit that taking ecstasy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Christiannnnnnnn"

The man followed moving just in case I take viagra. Until finally one hundred a heat inside me, I love this feeling, Christian kisses me tenderly.

"Small please see me I'm going to say something"

"Tell me"

"I love you, my little"

"Christian I also I love you"

Thereupon we kiss with much lust, passion we only exist in the world.

Wow I don't know how many times I have made love with Christian, I know that it hurts my intimate parts, I'm lying on his chest, are already past 1 in the morning.

"Ana I want to take care of you always understand me, I am happy by your side"

"I am also on your side baby"

"I don't want to let me never neither your nor Daniela, are Ana family, leaves to call me dad I like."

"Okay baby"

So I left asleep in the arms of Prince charming.

I woke up embraces Christian is the most beautiful man in the world I feel as a princess in the arms of your Prince, today I hurt very little my leg should be resting, I'm going to stop taking both medications for pain make me feel rare, dizzy, wanting to vomit, as right now.

I get up I head to the bathroom, suddenly feel the bile in my throat, start to vomit, I feel Christian hand on my hips to hold me and the other has my hair.

When I finish vomiting Christian, she has held with both hands.

"I want to brush my teeth"

"We are going here there is a brush"

When I finish brushing my I have a tail.

"Anna who was that"

"I believe that they are pain relievers, I'm going to stop taking them, and they are making me feel rare"

"But not the leg hurts"

"Not as much as before but I have to leave it, are doing me wrong"

I kiss him on the lips.

"Good morning Christian"

"Now if you tell me good small days"

"We will have very hungry no dinner last night"

"Because you do not eat"

"Go long history"

"Make it short"

"Christian have a week without my plaster work, little money, preferred to feed Daniela, that my so there is history, we can now see if Daniela rose, to go out to eat"

"Let's go"

The change of Christian humor is rare, I go with my crutch, when we got to the room this Daniela on the floor with another slightly larger than her girl. They are painting. When Daniela sees me beside Christian. It ran.

"Christian returned"

"If my little Princess like these"

"Well you know my new friend is called Sophia"

"Who is sophia daughter?"

'She is the daughter of Taylor Ana' says Christian.

"Sophia Hello Ana the mother of Daniela"

"Hi Ana, was playing with Daniela"

Eat breakfast "what good already this Sophia"

"Gail is not doing the breakfast"

"very good daughter"

Christian and Daniela are embraced to talking about what he had done in Montana.

Christian "I made you a drawing"

When Daniela delivers it is was a drawing were Christian, she and me with a House, each person had a name the Christian said Daddy, her daughter said the mine told MOM.

"This beautiful Daniela thank you"

"Nothing I'm going to see if breakfast is ready."

When we got to the kitchen hug Gail, hadn't seen it since I went.

"I followed my heart Gail here I am"

"The good Ana"

In that Gail is targeting Christian.

"Mr. Grey breakfast is ready"

"Thanks Gail, I find Daniela to give breakfast"

All breakfast including the daughter of Taylor. After breakfast I ate enough, he was very hungry. The girls came out to play the room.

"Ana ate enough so I like"

"If after this morning, was much more hungry"

"Ana, need some baby"

"Yes, a phone directory"

"Telephone directory for"

"I need to look up a few numbers"

"Tell me the names of the people you need to search, I lo hare have a person dedicated to that"

"Seriously, perhaps you don't have work to do"

"Ana give me names"

"Perfect Raymond steele, Carla May Wilks, Katherine Kavanagh"

"Katherine Kavanagh?"

"Yes"

"Blonde, talkative, something small, like things fast and good"

"You know it"

"Unfortunately Yes"

'How to'

"It is the girlfriend of my brother, Elliot"

"You have his number Christian"

"Yes"

"Please give me it already"

When gives it me frame immediately. The second Peal answers.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"who is"

"Ana"

"Anastasia Steele"

I hear a scream in my ear that I think that I let myself be deaf.

"Ana where these, tell me"

"At the moment I'm in Seattle and you"

"I also"

"Tell them me well, that step had the baby, when it returns from where my parents got was the note"

"If I'm doing well, if I had a baby it is a somewhat restless girl, you have more than 2 years, I'm sorry, this is my new number Kate"

"Ana where they need to see you"

"This you will sound weird, but I'm in a place called the scale, where live your brother-in-law, he was that it gave me your phone number"

Back to scream now stronger.

"By God, I'm already going there, I have to see you"

With that, he hung up.

"Kate is still a tornado."

"Not what you tell me, you said"

"Already coming here"

"Ana you can ask a question"

"Tell me"

"How to get survived this week without work"

"well, coupons;" "little food, I'd rather feed Daniela than me, but she also understood that if me I passed something who was going to take care of Daniela, does not know his grandparents, so I started to eat the necessary calm, were well"

"Were it not you fainted due to the lack of food, that bothers me a lot you had to call me, I don't want that to happen, my little again"

"Baby more never will do it now I'm all yours"

"Yes, my forever"

"When you can have me that number I want to see my parents, to get to know Daniela, I want to do the right thing"

"I'm going to make that small, you want to take you to room with the girls, so waiting to the tornado there"

"Please, Christian"

With that takes me in his arms, takes me in the room, puts me on the couch.

"Girls I am in my office with Taylor"

"Thank you baby"

Christian has a good time in the office with Taylor. When I hear the ping of the elevator, I know that it is Kate. Gail goes to open the door. When Kate it is still beautiful, hair long blonde high heels, wearing a red dress.

"Ana"

"Kate"

We hugged; I feel that Kate is crying.

"Don't cry, Kate"

"You went; you left me should tie you now"

"If I had to go did not want to be burden for anyone, look Let's sit this plaster will not let me be much foot"

"You step Ana"

"I fell down, I want to know someone"

"perfect"

"Daniela daughter come here"

There he comes running my beautiful Princess.

"Tell me Mommy"

"I want you to know an old friend, Kate is called"

"Hi Kate I'm Daniela"

"Hello Daniela Kate know your MOM long ago"

"Yes"

"Mommy can I continue playing with sophia"

"Clearly sees daughter"

When is Daniela? Kate face is a poem.

"It has a slight resemblance to him, but is it much like you, I am proud of you"

"Yes"

"How did you know my brother-in-law?"

"I stumbled it me in a bookstore about one month ago, we started out and here I am"

"Already knew your family"

"If but Elliot know long time"

"If I know, he was a friend of Joe, when I met him, he was at the funeral of Joe, I went to see if it was true that he was dead, he was there, I fell in love at first sight"

"Fell in love with these blind Kate"

"If it goes crazy, almost we live together"

"What good Kate"

"If Christian and you tell me"

"Well I love, I love, reached yesterday in Montana where I lived all this time, don't want to come off me, or Daniela, loves pending her"

"But you will give back to Montana"

"I am not going to find work here, take the risk in love for the first time, what you think"

'We will be sisters' screams again.

"You look like and Mia"

"If she is very cool"

"If she loved me I have to write that I am here, but as you will see I can't much move"

"Yes, that Ana is your new phone number"

"Yes, now you save on my notebook"

"Perfect I have to go greetings"

Gail accompanies Kate elevator. Christian is still in his studio with Taylor, I go into the room of Christian, I feel something weak should be the emotions of the day.

When I am about to go to bed, I see that everything is placed all black.

**REVIEW, COMMENTS PLEASE.**


End file.
